The Statistics Core will: 1) Provide advice on research design and statistical and genetic analyses, including sample size and power calculations. 2) Create and manage databases for human population, family, and murine data sets. 3) Conduct statistical analyses of human population, family, and murine data, including univariate and rnultivariate analyses and data transformations and adjustments. 4) Conduct genetic analyses of human population and family data, including: a) two-point and multi-point linkage analyses of quantitative traits and qualitative disease status with genetic markers, and b) family and population based tests of association of disease status and quantitative traits with genetic markers, including SNPs. 5) Conduct analyses of expression array data to quantify gene expression, identify differentially expressed genes, detect global expression signatures, and construct phenotype classifiers based on gene expression profiles. 6) Aid in the interpretation of the results of analyses to identify the next steps in a research plan. 7) Provide advice on experimental design and computer analyses of data generated by murine crosses.